Loving harder
by Corpangavibes
Summary: "And when I'm with her, I feel happy to be alive." Cory Matthews. Short one shots of Cory and Topanga in BMW and GMW! I take requests so review or PM me!
1. Long time, no love

They'd just fallen back on the bed. Topanga's hands were roaming through Cory's hair while his hands were going up her shirt. It had been months since they even thought about doing this. All Topanga ever did was work and clean and work some more. Cory on the other hand, was too busy drowning in papers that needed to be graded. He always was planning and helping out others if he wasn't doing something for his class.

Riley was surprised both of them hadn't worked theirselves to death already. Topanga's legs were wrapped around Cory's torso as she tried to kick off her black pumps. Cory was too busy trying to get that blazer and dress shirt off Topanga so her gorgeous breasts would be revealed to him once more.

Their lips crashed against each other's and their bodies were grinding against each other's bodies.

Cory's hands eventually cooperated and he got the blazer off her body. Topanga pulled away from Cory and began to take off her shirt, her bra being revealed as her cleavage bursted.

Cory smiled at her as Topanga sat back against the bed. "Go ahead." Topanga whispered, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the bed.

Cory could have sworn he began to drool. "Oh my..." He said as Topanga giggled.

"Did you miss them?" She asked crawling over to Cory and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cory nodded slightly and looked down at her bare breasts. He slightly cupped them with his hands.

"It's ok." Topanga reassured. Sometimes Topanga didn't like it when Cory would grab onto her boobs or suck on them. It usually bothered her but this time was different.

Cory took a deep breath and slowly laid her down on the bed. He contemplated getting her jeans and panties off but he didn't want to rush anything. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

Topanga threw her head back as Cory's mouth latched onto a hardened nipple. Topanga moaned out his name as he began to slowly suck while groping her other breast with his hand.

"Cory..." Topanga moaned out in bliss, her entire body becoming tingly. Cory smirked a little to himself and started to suck a little rougher. Topanga shook her head and pulled away.

"Cory, I want this to be slow. I don't wanna be rough and we scream our heads off. I want this to be romantic and beautiful." She cooed.

Cory nodded and cleared his throat slightly. "Ok, love." Cory whispered moving his head slowly back down to her breast before he started to slowly suck on it, pleasuring Topanga in more ways than he thought possible.

Cory could see Topanga dripping through her jeans. He knew she wanted him inside her. Cory slowly pulled his mouth away and kissed down her stomach, his lips reaching the hem of her jeans in no time.

His hands slowly undid the buttons and zipper and guided the jeans down her slender and smooth legs. Topanga was wearing a sexy black thong and it made Cory's mouth water. Topanga smiled and pulled her legs apart.

"You like them? I bought them last week." She cooed looking down and feeling sexy as Cory stared.

"Uh huh." Cory answered wiping away the drool from his mouth, placing his hands on her hips.

"Take me Cory." Topanga whispered closing her eyes and relaxing her body as Cory's fingers grasped her lace thong. He slowly pulled it down and Topanga kicked them off her legs once they reached her ankles.

"Much better." She smirked deviously, sitting up and pulling her legs far apart.

Cory felt giddy inside as he saw his wife completely naked. He thought she had the most amazing body out of anyone he'd ever known or met. She was the only woman he ever wanted to see naked in the first place.

He fumbled with his clothes and hurried to get them off as he rolled around the bed. Topanga giggled at how he was fumbling so much.

"Baby, come on I wanna fuck you." She smirked knowing talking dirty made him even more turned on. Cory's eyes lit up and he shoved off the rest of his clothes, slowly climbing over his wife.

He kiss her lips softly and they both fell back into their bed, Topangas legs wrapping around his torso as he slowly shoved his cock into her tight hole. Topanga let a moan of satisfaction, her entire body tingling with delight.

"More." She moaned, pushing against her husband as he feet rubbed against his thighs. Cory's mouth slowly moved down her body and reached her breasts. Cory thought Topanga's breasts were amazing and absolutely perfect.

He moved his mouth down to a pink nipple and slowly began to suck, making her moan even louder while pulling on his hair. He sucked and kissed all around her breast while thrusting into her deeply.

Topanga felt her whole body light up with electricity as he did these actions. She felt her walls tighten around her husbands cock, making her pant and begin to feel herself cum.

"C-Cory? A-Are you close?" She panted, wanting to orgasm with her husband but not knowing if she could keep it off any longer.

Cory furrowed his brow and took deep breaths. "Yeah." He whispered closing his eyes as he began to cum and orgasm with his wife. They both let out screams and let their bodies shutter in excitement.

Once they came down from their highs they let out a deep and long sigh of satisfaction before continuing on with their love making session.

They went on for hours, 4 hours and 16 minutes if you want to be exact. They had round after round until their bodies physically couldn't go any longer. Luckily their sexual desire had been fulfilled. I was the most sex they'd had in a pretty long time, probably even before Auggie was conceived. Usually sex consisted of a few thrusts and trying to keep quiet so no one heard.

Cory's head was laying against his wife's chest while she ran her fingers through his thick curls. "Damn, how long has it been?" Topanga asked, closing her eyes.

Cory shrugged a little. "A few months?" He sighed, slowly moving off his wife.

Topanga shook her head and started to get out of bed. "A month is too long without love baby." She cooed, heading toward their dresser. She pulled out their pajamas and pulled on something cozy before hopping back into bed with her husband.

"Let's get some sleep." She whispered, kissing his cheek gently while moving her body under the covers. She looked over at the alarm clock and saw it read 3:34 AM. She sighed happily as she realized they'd had over 4 hours of sex.

Cory crawled in beside her and turned out the light while Topanga wrapped her body around him. "I love you Cory Matthews." She whispered, kissing his chest.

"And I love you Topanga Matthews." He cooed, closing his eyes and holding her tight while they both fell asleep.

 ** _Hi guys! New corpanga story inspired by another person on here that wrote a corpanga smut story. If you have any suggestions review or PM me i also write K-T rated stories as well!_**


	2. Seven minutes in heaven

Riley and Maya had just left for school, Auggie had left earlier with Ava which meant Cory and Topanga were all alone for the morning.

Cory came down the stairs with his briefcase noticing his wife making herself breakfast.

"Morning baby." He smiled wrapping his arms around her from behind. Topanga smirked a little and turned in his arms.

"Hi." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Topanga puckered her lips, waiting for her husband to kiss her.

Cory pursed his lips a little and raised an eyebrow.

"You want a kiss?" He asked pulling away slightly, sitting down in his chair at the kitchen table. Topanga made a pouty lip and nodded.

"Yes." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Cory looked his lovely wife up and down. She was wearing one of those tight black pencil skirts and black heels along with her bright pink blouse. Cory could feel his erection growing just by looking at her.

"Just a kiss?" He questioned getting up slowly. He moved toward her and slid his hands down her sides to her hips. "Cause I think I have more to offer you." He whispered, pressing his lips against her neck while his hands traveled into her skirt.

Topanga's eyes rolled back and a soft moan left her lips as Cory pushed her against the fridge. Her hands moved to his hair and grasped his thick curls as he bit down on her neck.

She was biting her lip in concentration as Cory's hands began to undo her shirt. Topanga pulled away a little.

"How long do we have?" Topanga panted, pulling her shirt off and unclasping her bra making Cory's erection budge and his eyes light up.

Cory looked at his watch and smirked. "Seven minutes..." He bit his lip while his wife smirked. She sat down on the table and slowly pulled her skirt off.

"Well, then you'll have to be quick now won't you?" Topanga said, laying down on her back and turning her head toward him.

Cory nodded and smiled from ear to ear. He hurried over to his wife and crawled over her body. His lips kissing down from her neck to her chest. Her perfect chest was placed in his face. He smirked and latched his mouth onto one. He sucked slowly on a hardened pink nipple while thumbing her other one. Topanga moaned in bliss as her husband pleasured her body.

"More." She whispered, letting out another moan this time louder than before. Cory kissed down his wife's flat stomach all the way to her panties.

His teeth latched onto her lacy panties, slowly pulling them off of her body. Topanga gripped the sides of the table and closed her eyes as her husbands tongue pressed against her vagina walls.

Topanga let out a moan and pulled her legs further apart. Cory began to lick the soft flesh slowly, making his way further into her tight wet hole.

Topanga placed her feet onto Cory's shoulders and panted like a dog as Cory lapped at her clit.

He quickly looked at his watch and saw they had only 3 minutes left. He then removed his tongue and replaced them with his fingers, slowly pumping in two. Topanga let out a scream in pleasure, her whole body tingling.

Topanga curled her toes and felt her walls closing in on Cory's fingers as an orgasm built up quickly.

Topanga placed a hand over her stomach and furrowed her brow as the white liquid from her clit began to pour out of her and onto her husbands fingers. Topanga let out a scream as an orgasm over took her body.

Topanga's body fell back onto the table and she was panting quickly. Cory slowly removed his fingers and licked them, smirking at his wife.

"You taste just like honey baby girl." He smirked slightly, crawling up her body and pressing his lips against hers.

"We should do this more often, huh?" Topanga whispered against her husbands lips.

"Definitely." He agreed, moving his lips to her neck and placing several soft kisses.

Topanga hummed at the feeling of his lips against her neck. She would've liked to gone for longer only until she realized Cory needed to get to work.

"Baby? You gotta go." Topanga sighed, pulling him off of her body. Cory pouted and looked at his watch.

"Damn it." He whispered getting off the table and quickly grabbing his stuff.

"I'll see you tonight." He called out hurrying to the door, but he quickly turned to see his wife one last time.

She threw a condom at him and smirked.

"Meet me upstairs when you get home." She said, biting her lip, knowing it made him go crazy.

Cory nodded and quickly stuffed the condom into his briefcase before stumbling out the door.

Topanga shook her head at her husband and began to get her clothes together.

And that's how the seven minutes in heaven tradition was started for each morning.

 ** _Hey guys! New chapter up! This was just something I had floating around in my head. Please pm me suggestions! I will be posting another chapter tonight as well. I do requests from BMW too so please review and let me know what you want. I am doing an extra long chapter Thursday because that's Cory and Topangas wedding anniversary! Hope you guys liked the chapter please review!_**


	3. Sixteen years

Sixteen years of marriage also meant sixteen years of love making for Cory and Topanga. Sex was something that never lost its meaning or became tiring to the passionate duo.

The only problem was trying to keep their sex life alive with their children around so much. Auggie usually ended up sleeping in between Cory and Topanga at night which meant no sex. They were too scared to have sex even if he wasn't considering the incident of 2008 when little Riley Matthews walked in on her parents conceiving her little brother. The worst part was Riley was so traumatized that she watched them do it for a couple of seconds before screaming her little head off and running away.

But tonight, there would be no incidents or problems or fears. It was their 16th wedding anniversary and they decided to stay in so they'd have more time to do the dirty work. Riley was off to Maya's and Auggie was off to Doy's, leaving the couple alone for an entire night.

Topanga had been setting up all day, a trail of roses leading to their room, candles and the smell of vanilla filling the air. She was completely naked and knew Cory would go crazy when he got home and saw what she'd done.

She heard a door close. Topanga hurried and turned off the lights, leaving the room fairly lit with candles and soft music coming from the iPod doc.

Cory called at her name but there was no answer. Then he saw the rose petals and smiled a little.

Topanga was under the covers and had the sheets pulled up, covering her body but leaving her shoulders and partially her chest showing.

"There's my sexy man." Topanga smirked as Cory walked in. She bit her lip in a way that made Cory go crazy.

His eyes lit up like little Christmas trees. He stared at his wife, looking her up and down.

"Y-You, did all of this?" He stuttered looking around as Topanga nodded and twirled her hair.

"Mmhhmm." She smirked, biting her lip. "Now get over here and let's have some real fun." She whispered.

Cory zoomed over to his wife, jumping on the bed and crawling over to her. He tried lifting the sheets up to look at her naked body but she stopped him.

"Uh uh... Strip first." she smirked, relaxing into the headboard of the bed. Cory quickly nodded and began to pull his clothes off as quick as possible. He hurriedly threw off his jeans and flannel shirt quickly getting under the covers with his wife as she giggled.

"I should just start calling you horny Cory." She laughed, placing her hand against his cheek. Cory chuckled a little and nodded.

"Definitely babe." He smirked.

"Babe? I like it." She said deviously, crawling on top of her husband.

Topanga pressed her warm lips against his and smirked, licking his lower lip, begging to get inside his mouth. Cory responded immediately, opening his mouth immediately for his wife as she stuck in her tongue and let it dance around with his.

The couple made out passionately, Cory's hands holding and squeezing Topanga's arms while she pulled and grasped on his right curls.

The two sucked faces and ate out each other's mouths for several minutes. It made them feel like young teenagers again, making out on Cory's bed like this. The thought of being married to Cory still made Topanga melt inside. The thought was insane considering how they used to dislike one another in middle school and how ironic it was Cory always made jokes about them getting married even when they weren't a couple.

"Damn I fucking love you." Topanga whispered against his lips, pulling on his lower lip with her teeth, letting her body begin to grind on him.

Cory let out a moan of satisfaction and bit his lip in concentration.

"Fuck me until I'm numb." She whispered, moving her body around and resting her back against his chest. Topanga lifted herself over her husbands cock and placed his hands over her large chest.

The brunette pulled her legs apart and let her husband enter. Topanga was a tiny girl. Her vagina was tiny and small even after naturally birthing two children.

Cory's cock was quadruple the size of her and it was almost a shock as to how Cory even got that thing inside of her, yet somehow Topanga enjoyed the feeling of it.

He slid into her with rough passionate thrusts, making her scream and squeal out in pleasure. "Damn." She moaned, moving up and down quickly against her husbands cock.

Topanga continued to bite her lip in concentration as her husband pushed deeper into her little hole.

She could feel her walls in closing on Cory's cock, her vagina squeezing together as she could feel an orgasm hurrying up her little body.

"A-Are you close?" Topanga panted, placing her hands over her flat stomach and taking deep breaths, wanting to hold the orgasm so she could cum with her husband.

Cory nodded quickly and thrusted in again before shooting his cum out and into his beautiful bride, while she orgasmed herself.

Topanga screamed out and let her small frame shake until she had officially come down from her high. Cory squeezed her perfect breasts once more before pulling out, feeling himself already go soft.

Topanga rolled off of Cory and onto her side of their bed, panting like a dog and sweating like a pig. She grinned a cheeky smile and turned to Cory, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Damn baby." She whispered, moving onto him. Cory smiled and rubbed his wife's thighs gently as she opened her legs for him.

"Finger me." She smirked, pulling her thighs apart and looking down at her wet clit. Cory smirked and maneuvered in two fingers, Topanga already moaning.

He slowly thrusted in the two fingers until he felt her already cumming. The thick gooey liquid silt put onto his hands, he quickly shoved his fingers into his mouth and smiled as he tasted her nectar.

"What do I taste like?" Topanga asked, curling up so she could look down at her vagina.

"like honey princess." He smiled, shoving in a finger. He got some more cum out of her and brought his finger to her mouth, letting her taste herself.

Topanga hummed slightly and smiled as she tastes the warm substance. "You're right I do taste good." She giggled, rolling onto her back again.

The couple proceeded on with their glorious night, fucking in every way possible, missionary, cow girl, lap dance.

The two ended up in the bathtub, drunk as hell. Their were bubbles everywhere and Cory's and Topanga's mouths were glued to one another's. They gave each other sloppily, wet, and rough kisses as they made out, Topanga's legs around his waist as his hands tangled in her long hair.

When the two separated to breathe, they leaned their foreheads together. Topanga panted slightly moving in for just a gentle kiss this time around.

"I love you." Topanga giggled.

"I love you too." Cory whispered back. After that there was no more rough kissing or rough sex, it was just holding each other and placing soft kisses against one another's lips so they could really enjoy their anniversary.

 ** _Hey guys! So sorry for no updates the last few days hopefully this makes up for it. Please keep leaving suggestions for and review!_**


End file.
